


tell him his lonely nights are over

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Biting, Champagne, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Light-Hearted, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Softcore Porn, do i care not really lol, i really want more soft moments with Brio, oh well lol, story time with beth and rio, title from mr.sandman by the chordettes, until angie felt like makin yall cry a little, what's this shows time line, which according to my friend is a very creepy song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: “Champagne?”Beth nodded as she stepped in, “Dom Pérignon. It was free. Or at least it was after I just took it. Didn’t stick around to ask.”Rio laughed as he slipped his arm around her waist pulling her further into his home, “A born klepto. And you took three, really fleeced them at that wedding.”***Hey ya'll! Back again with porn with feels. So. Many. Feels. Let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate the critiques but remember I am a soft romantic who cries easily so.....let me know? (oh god ima cry I just know it.)





	tell him his lonely nights are over

Beth had a neutral smile on her face as she tried to pay attention to the couple in front of her dutifully standing in front of a pastor.

 

She has forgotten she and Dean had RSVP to an old college friends wedding months ago, well more Dean’s friend than hers. His college friends tended to blur together, it was either Robert or Roger getting married and according to Dean’s hushed tone it was his third.  _ At this point why not just go to the court, they did same day separations as well. Married at breakfast, divorced by dinner.  _

 

The bride was also suspiciously young,  _ another child bride.  _ Beth thought with slight disgust. 

 

She saw Dean’s arm inch on the pew behind her and she inched forward and away hoping he’d get the hint. 

 

He drummed his fingers and she gave him a stoic look. He stopped. Arm inching forward. Beth inched away. He gave an exasperated sigh and dropped his arm.

 

She felt her phone vibrate in her purse and she discreetly pulled it out to check while Dean was preoccupied messing with a flower decoration. It was from Rio and she opened the message.

 

_ Meet me in the classroom down the hall. A3. _

 

Her brow furrowed, she did tell him she wouldn’t be available because of the wedding and had finished all the drops days earlier. Being in between shipments there wasn’t any work until next week. She slipped her phone back in her purse and murmured to Dean that she was going to the ladies room and quietly exited the chapel.

 

Making her way to classroom A3 she smoothed out her navy wrap dress. She opened the door quietly and saw him leaning against one of the student desks, dressed in his usual black button up and dark jeans. He stood as she entered and shut the door.

 

“Rio what’s...oh!” She barely squeak out her sentence when Rio was on her, pulling her into his strong embrace, enveloping her in his scent. 

 

He buried his face in her neck bending her backwards and she wrapped her arms tightly around his back.

 

Stroking him soothingly she held him quietly until she felt his lips on her neck moving upward to her jaw, his tongue swiping at the cleft on her chin before capturing her mouth with his own, pulling her firmly against his chest. 

 

She sighed against his mouth, cupping his jaw, her thumb stroking his beard. His hands moved restlessly before settling on her hips and they pulled apart to catch their breath. He pressed his forehead against her own, nipping at her top lip.

 

“I suppose this visit isn’t related to business then?”

 

“Just checking up on you, I know you said you were going this blessed event with carman. He looked like he wanted to get cozy.” He scowled a bit as she cupped his face.

 

“Dean’s hardly worth getting jealous over.”

 

“But in the eyes of everyone he’s the guy that gets to sit next to you.” 

 

_ There it was.  _ Ever since Beth returned to the fold and back into his arms they had resumed their relationship, both accepting this fire between them wasn’t dying out anytime soon. But they never truly slept next to each other. Their moments together short and fleeting, unsatisfying in the knowledge that when it was over one them always had to leave.

 

“What are you doing tonight?” She asked settling in his arms now that he calmed down.

 

“No drops thanks to your overachieving ways and Marcus is with his mom. Why?”

 

“Well I don’t have to stay for the reception and my kids are with Ruby all night. I won’t be missed believe me.” 

 

“Carman won’t notice?” He cocked a brow in question as Beth shook her head.

 

“All his college buddies are here and once they start drinking and reminiscing he’ll forget I even came with him.”

 

He snorted, “Idiot. Ok I’ll send you an address where to meet.”

 

She leaned up to give him a quick kiss, “And where is that?”

 

“My place.”

 

***

 

_ Rio’s place. Rio’s. Place.  _ When Beth had given the driver the address she really couldn’t fathom what that meant until they had arrived and Beth was exiting the car, goodie bag in hand. 

 

Of course she had imagined what sort of place that was. Before Marcus she had pictured some upscale bachelor loft and after Marcus, a quiet unassuming home. 

 

The driver dropped her off in front of an old brick building in a quiet neighborhood in uptown surrounded by carefully manicured trees and bushes. A doorman dressed in a simple black suit surveyed her as she walked forward. She became more self aware of not wanting to trip. 

 

“Ms. Elizabeth, welcome.” He opened the door and she stepped inside. Of course Rio had made sure he knew who she was. “Elevator to the left. Top floor.” The man smiled and the door closed behind her.

 

As she stepped in and pressed the penthouse button simple black doors closed her in and the elevator began to move upwards smoothly.  _ The Bentley of elevators. _

 

The elevator stopped and the doors parted revealing Rio waiting for her.  _ The elevator went straight to his penthouse. Of course it does. _

 

He smiled warmly and Beth thrust the bag she was holding at him. He carefully took the bag and peered inside.

 

“Champagne?”

 

Beth nodded as she stepped in, “Dom Pérignon. It was free. Or at least it was after I just took it. Didn’t stick around to ask.”

Rio laughed as he slipped his arm around her waist pulling her further into his home, “A born klepto. And you took three, really fleeced them at that wedding.” He let her go to walk into his open kitchen, black marble counter tops and stainless steel stove tops.

 

“Nice backsplash.” Beth smirked as she sat on a black buttery soft couch, unstrapping her heels, letting the blood flow back into her aching feet. Rio watched as she rubbed her ankles before standing and walking around the living room.

 

He tried to squash the satisfied possessive feeling of having her in his space, but it unfurled all the same. “Yeah, easy to clean too.” He broke away to grab a champagne bucket and filled it with ice, the bottles still cool and don’t need to chill long. He put the other two in his fridge and the other in the bucket. He set it on the counter and watched Beth walk around.

 

She lingered at pictures of him and Marcus, drawings his son made that Rio proudly displayed, photos of other family members or of when he was a teen. She picked one up of a smiling young Rio, with the same short clipped hair, arm swung around an older woman he’s kissing on the cheek.

 

“My Nana, I must been sixteen in the picture.” Beth set the photo back carefully and she walked over to him, bare feet padding softly on the hardwood floor. 

 

“We’re you a boss then?” She asked leaning on counter. Rio shook his head smiling.

 

“Nope I was a punk. Nana was the boss and she would remind me every so often by cuffing my ears. Hurt too. She never did have soft touch.” He moved to pull the champagne from the bucket finding it sufficiently chilled to drink.

 

She sat on a bar stool watching him carefully unwrap the thin velvet black foil from the bottle, wiggling the cork, pushing it up with his thumb hearing it pop in a control fashion. 

 

The pop still startled her and he laughed a bit as he twirled a glass in his hand before settling it and pouring her a glass.

 

“Do you have to do everything so perfectly?” He set the glass in front of her and she leaned forward to take it. 

 

Rio glanced at her mischievously putting his thumb to his ear and pinky to his mouth and motioned for her to the same. She followed suit, curiosity unfurling at his playfulness.

 

“Hello Miz Kettle,” she rolled her eyes hard and he laughed, “this is Mr. Pot…” Beth slammed her hand on the counter sticking her tongue out at him.

 

Rio clutched his heart, “That’s cold ma.” He poured his own glass and walked around the island next to her. 

 

“Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.” They clinked their glasses together, each watching the other over the rim of their glass. That’s the way it always was with them, once they captured each other’s gaze they couldn’t look away, afraid to miss even a moment of what the other would do.

 

“So how was the wedding?” Rio asked as she crossed her legs, one bare foot swinging in the air.

 

“Well she said ‘I do.” Beth said casually.

 

“And the lovely bride’s name?”

 

“Kristen.”

 

“And the groom?”

 

“Robert...Roger?” Beth wrinkled her nose. Rio smiled and held his glass up, Beth followed suit.

 

“To Kristen and Robert Roger, to a happy marriage.” They clinked glasses and drank for the unknown happy couple.

 

***

 

“Wait, wait you stole a car? At 16?” Rio smiled as Beth nodded vigorously drinking from her glass. They had drank through the bottles she brought and Rio pulled champagne from his own personal cellar. To which Beth had snorted when she saw he also carried chardonnay. 

 

“I needed groceries. But I didn’t know how to drive so I crashed in front of Ruby’s house. That’s why she’s my ride or die. Never told a soul on the huge mysterious dent that suddenly appeared. But then mom started hiding the keys and our neighbor, super sweet old lady, always forgot the keys in her car so I started taking hers. I was much better at driving by then.” She poured the rest of the bubbly liquid into her glass, taking a sip before settling.

 

“What about you Mr. Rio. What was the first thing you stole?” Rio sipped from his glass, Beth was giddy and flushed from drinking. She was so pretty and carefree, Rio felt an ache in his heart in wanting to have met that sixteen year old girl she had been. 

 

“A pair of black PF Flyers.” Beth snorted, champagne shooting up her nose as she laughed. “What they were cool! The Sandlot made an impression and Benny Rodriguez was the coolest kid, he outran the Beast in those shoes.”

 

Beth laughed and laughed, “Little Rio wanted a pair of movie shoes!” Rio laughed alongside her, propping his head on the couch as Beth sank further into the couching, laughter dying down.

 

“Why’d you have to steal your mama’s car for groceries?”

 

Beth’s head lolled towards him and she smiled wide and sad, “Because she was too sad to take care of herself or her daughters.” She bit her lip and Rio quieted, “After Annie was born she was just sad, all the time. Dad left and she was sad and drunk. Annie became mine, since she was born she’s been mine. Then Ruby came and didn’t even ask, just started helping me. It’s been the three of us ever since. My ride or dies.” 

 

Beth suddenly stood and marched into his kitchen. Rio listened as she rummaged around in his cellar and came back with another bottle of champagne. She handed it to him and he opened it for her. She sat cross legged from him, her dress riding up her thighs as she poured champagne into both their glasses.

 

She held up her glass and he did the same. She smiled brightly, sadness forgotten, “Happy anniversary.”

 

Rio paused before their glasses clinked and he covered his eyes, “It’s been a whole year since you stole from me.” He laughed as Beth drank deep from her glass. “If you’d known it was my money, would you have still stolen it?”

 

Beth’s cheeks full of champagne she tilted her head and swallowed, “Nah. Probably would have robbed the 7-Eleven on Carson.” Rio hollered leaning against her, his eyes watered with mirth.

 

She smiled cheekily, “I really scored, could have robbed an ugly crime boss, but I got the pretty one.” Rio face planted into her lap, his sides splitting. 

 

“What about you? If it had been another housewife who stole from you?” Rio sat up, leaning against her lap.

 

“Probably woulda capped the bitch.” Beth fell back on the couch laughing, nearly spilling her champagne. “The boys still bring up your P.F.Chang’s speech, they loved it.” 

 

“Oh my god. I don’t even like P.F.Chang’s.” Beth covered her eyes. She became quiet and still when she felt Rio’s beard tickling her soft exposed belly, lips ghosting above her skin leaving behind soft traces. 

 

Her hand moved to stroke his short hair as he moved up her body with his mouth. “Rio.”

 

He looked up and smiled, “Elizabeth.”

 

“Take me to your bed.”

 

Rio stood at his full height, bending down to scoop her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, “Ah wait.” Beth reached down and grabbed the champagne, “To celebrate with.”

 

She kissed him softly, moving her lips to his eagle tattoo, licking it from wing to wing as Rio hurried them his room.

 

He set her down, Beth glanced around to see his room, not that she noticed any details because Rio had her unwrapped and naked by the time she had a chance to really look. He kissed her, slipping in his tongue, sweet from champagne making her drunker. 

 

Hands moved to undress him, shaking off his clothing as he groaned against her mouth. He fell back seated on his dark blue comforter, Beth standing in front of him champagne bottle in hand. Her round heavy tits, topped with strawberry colored nipples, her full hips and soft belly to the apex of her matching darker red curls. He recalled his delight in seeing her naked the first time that she was red, pink and cream all the the way through. 

 

She took a drink straight from the bottle, champagne spilling from the edge of her full lips, down her throat and chest, drops clinging to those pink swollen nipples, before dropping to glide down her belly to those red curls below.

 

His cock growing impossible harder as she licked her lips holding out the bottle, “Want to drink?”

 

“Yes please.” He pulled her forward towards him, his tongue lapping up the errant champagne trail, capturing and savoring how the taste of her mixed with the sweet drink. His hands squeezed her bottom as she bent over him, tits teasing him and he capture one nipple into his mouth, wet from champagne.

 

She moaned as his tongue swirled around the nipple, nipping and sucking, rubbing his beard between her valley before doing the same its twin. Her skin reddened by the delicious friction he caused.

 

Pulling her forward she was straddling him on his bed, he squeezed her ass as he continued to suck her. Beth’s hand curled around his neck, champagne bottle threatening to slip from her hand as he nipped one of her nipples a bit harder.

 

Looking up at her he took the bottle from her, setting it on the floor before pulling her over him onto her back. She splayed out before him, arms above her head, skin wet from his mouth and champagne. A Titian goddess carefully crafted to torment him, each curve designed to bring him to madness. 

 

“I want you here next year Elizabeth.” He wrapped her up in his arms, dangerous beauty curving into him, stroking his tan muscle, reveling in his controlled strength. “I want you in bed with me every night and every morning. Next year I want to celebrate our anniversary where neither of us has to leave.”

 

Beth stroked his back, wrapping one thigh around his lean hip. She kissed him, rubbing her wet core against him, “I want that too. I want to wake up only to you Rio.” He sank down on her pushing her deeper into his bed, covering her with his body as if trying to stitch her into his being. 

 

“I want to drink from you Elizabeth.” Rio stood grabbing the bottle, taking a cool drink, Beth watching him through lust blown eyes. His figure lean and strong, a sloping V where his cock jutted proudly at her from his dark hair. She’d never before met a man who was more comfortable in his person than Rio. He thrilled her simply by being. She spread her legs, her fingers slipping between the curls, stroking her clit, pulling the vulnerable hood back. 

 

Rio leaned forward holding the bottle about her pelvis, letting the cool golden liquid spill from its mouth onto that ivory skin. The liquid being captured by those curls setting the bottle down, his head slipping between her thighs he moved her hand, sucking the wetness from her fingertips before delving in for a longer drink.

 

“Ah Rio!” His tongue flicked at her clit as his hands crawled up her body to those glorious breasts, squeezing and pulling her nipples. Her hands covering his, thighs wrapping around his neck and shoulders, trapping him in her sweetness. 

 

His tongue slipped in and out fucking her softly, her nails scratching down his arms. One hand moving down to curls slipping in to pull her hood and screamed as his tongue met the sensitive bundle of nerves. Hips rising as she cried out. Too much. Not enough. He sucked on the nub, pressing his tongue flat to swipe up hard causing her thighs so shake and clench around him as she came in his mouth. Honey and champagne his new favorite flavor. 

 

Prying himself from her grip he knelt between her legs. The bottle in his hand again. He sipped from it, letting some spill down one leg, licking it up. He handed her the bottle and he pulled her thighs over his shoulders, raising her bottom to his cock, “Don’t spill.” 

 

He pushed his cock into her waiting cunt and thrust hard and she cried out. He moaned her warmth intoxicating him. He couldn’t tell if he was drunker off her or the drink. Her, always her. 

 

Biting his lip he found his rhythm, giving her deep long strokes that hit her sensitive spot. He pulled on of her calves away licking away champagne that clung to her skin, placing it back on his shoulder, he gripped her hips and began to fuck her harder, her nails scratching down his bicep. The bottle spilling and rolling off the bed forgotten. 

 

“Fuck Elizabeth!” He threw her legs off his shoulder and wide to press down on her, fingers seeking out her clit, his fingers trapped between their thrusting bodies. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his head down to kiss him. Slipping that intoxicating tongue into his mouth, mewling as his continuing that hard rhythm. 

 

She was breathing shallow, her cries sharper and closer together, he pressed his thumb to her clit and she rose her hips, fluttering around his cock, taking him with her as she squirted around his cock, their combined cum spilling onto his sheets. His weight fell heavy on her, breathing hard into her neck, arms wrapped around her.

 

“You spilled.” He sucked down hard on her neck, a red mark forming. Punishment.

 

“You made me.” Leaning into his throat she bit hard sucking a red mark on the eagle’s wing. Punishment. He hissed caging her between his arms, he noted a little drop of blood on her lip. He reached to wipe it away. “Blood thirsty cat.”

 

“Like I said: you made me.” He grinned rolling to his side to pull her flush across him.

 

“We should clean up.” He wrapped his arms around her back, already dozing.

 

“Rio…” Beth smacked his chest.

 

“Later.”

 

“It’ll get sticky.” she warned.

 

He rolled pinning her to the bed and him, “I don’t care.”

 

“Your heavy.” Beth sleepily complained, buried against his chest.

 

“Deal with it.”

 

***

 

Rio woke, head swimming from champagne fog, his body deliciously sore. He looked over his breath catching. She was still there, sleeping, softly breathing next to him. Morning light grazing over her, lighting her skin up. They’d thrown the bedding off sometime in the night, her body red, pink, cream and now purple. Noting the bruises that had formed on her thighs,hips, and breasts. So easy to mark up, so easy to love.

 

He checked the clock on his nightstand. 6:12 am. He should wake her. She had to get her kids. He shut his eyes pulling her back into his arms.  _ In a minute.  _ She sighed happily curving into his embrace.

  
_ Give me one more minute. _

**Author's Note:**

> I think about Brio being in love on the regular and just cry about it. JUST BE IN LOVE KIDS. LET RIO HAVE HIS CRIME WIFE PERMANENTLY.


End file.
